narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuzura Empire
The Akuzura Empire (明面帝国, Akuzura Teikoku) is a vast empire that extends across several islands to the south of the shinobi world. Originally, the empire was ruled by Assei-sha, who's ancestors ruled before him. However, due to the timely arrival of Keshin and Assei-sha's defeat in single combat at his hands, the empire and it's wealth was forked over to the victor. After Keshin gained control over the Akuzura Empire, he dissolved most of the systems that Assei-sha had created during his rule, such as the unfair tax laws that he had instilled upon all goods sold within the empire; also founding an orphanage. And shortly after coming to power, Keshin founded the Akuzura Acolyte Program, one that would train several individuals of Keshin's choosing. These Acolytes would be a sort of guard for Keshin and his family; more so for the latter, who is to inherit the empire at some point in the future. Currently, these Acolytes manage the empire while their emperor rules from the shadows. His return is long awaited by these students of his. What he is currently doing is unknown, all that is known is that Keshin currently resides in a village known as Tanigakure. The Akuzura Empire has always been a prosperous one, even when ruled by corrupt leaders, and still retains most of, and if not all its former glory. This is mostly due to the firm political foundation instilled by the empire's founder; Akuzura himself. While not much is known about the man, legends say he was like a father to his people, and would even be seen working amongst the lowly. This set a well-formed "hard work ethic" that all citizens would carry with them to this day. Everyone within the empire does their best to work torwards a brighter future for both themselves, and others. All citizens are seen to show a great deal of respect for eachother, and their emperor. Noteworthy Emperors Assei-sha For centuries, members of the Kurai Clan reigned over the Akuzura Empire. However, this would not continue forever. The last emperor of the Kurai bloodline was none other than Assei-sha (圧制者, Assei-sha); a man who was remembered for nothing else other than being a tyrant. He was a tyrnt in his old village, and was the same when ruling over the Akuzura Empire. Yet, his rule was cut short by an outsider, who would become the next emperor after defeating Assei-sha in single combat and beheading him. Thus, the Kurai was no longer a significant family in Akuzura, and a new order would be established. Keshin Amanojaku Keshin Amanojaku (天邪鬼ケシン, Amanojaku Keshin) is the first ever outsider to rule the Akuzura Empire. He gained the position of emperor by storming the castle in Tōhoku, the capital city of the Akuzura Empire, and defeating the current emperor Assei-sha in one on one combat. This was his means of vengeance against Assei-sha for causing the death of Keshin's daughter, Surotiku. Under his rule, many changes would take place in the overall system of the Akuzura Empire. An example would be the institution of noble clans such as the Amanojaku Clan into the empire. These noble clans would be considered of the highest rank within the empire, and would more often than not gain honorable roles. Unruly tax laws created by Assei-sha were dissolved, and many more changes took place. The people of the empire compare Keshin to the first emperor of Akuzura, the man who's name still lives on in the name of the empire itself. Together with his lover, Keshin rules the Akuzura Empire, always aware of any possible threat to the peace of his home. Noteable Cities Tōhoku